Carefree Rewrite
by Draculoramalfoy11
Summary: Rewrite of my story Carefree with many changes When the team is called in on a case in New York, Reid runs into an old friend. When personal problems arise in the case, they find themselves drifting away. Will they ever have the chance to rekindle their friendship? Or even something more?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own what hasn't been mentioned in the show.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The small, brown-haired boy was slumped over a large book. The school had long closed, but the librarian held a soft spot for the young bookworm and let him stay after hours as long as he promised to lock up afterward.

Poetry wasn't exactly his favorite thing to read, but his essay about a Walt Whitman poem was due in three days and he hadn't gotten a start yet.

He scanned the pages at the a rapid pace until his eyes crossed from the speed of his reading. He pulled his notebook closer to him and started writing about '1861'. He knew most of his classmates would be writing about 'O Captain! My Captain!', but the boy had always found '1861' an interesting piece and probably something fresh for Mrs. Donovan to read.

He jumped when he heard the door of the library slam shut and footsteps echo though the room.

"Hello?" A feminine voice called out. The loud clunk of boots smacking the ground and chains clanking together grew closer as the girl found his little hiding spot. He always hid in a little niche in the back of the library where the older kids couldn't find him. He didn't want a repeat of the football field incident.

"Alexa? Are you here?"

The boy stiffened at the name Alexa. Probably one of her friends. He squeezed back further into the aclove, hoping she wouldn't come near his little hiding place.

Just as the footsteps started receding, he felt a tickle in the back of his throat and his hands didn't make it to his mouth before he sneezed.

The footsteps stopped and started coming toward him.

"Alexa? This isn't funny! Where are you? Seriously, I need to get home to work on my Catcher in the Rye essay! Alex-"

The girl was standing in front of his niche. His thought that his girl was a friend of Alexa's was wrong. This girl was only about fourteen while Alexa's seventeen. Alexa wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with a freshman and much less one who looked like this girl. Her hair was streaked with multiple colors. Her tights were ripped and her tank top almost a dress. Army jacket, thick black eye makeup, and leather boots covered with chains. Her spiked bracelets and multiple rings caused him to scoot back out of fear.

"Oh."

She blinked at him.

"Well, you certainly aren't Alexa."

He said nothing.

"Have you happened to see her? She told me to meet her in front of the library."

He was still silent.

"Helpful." She paused and squinted at him. "Hey, aren't you that genius kid in senior year?"

He tilted his head down once in answer.

"Nice. So what's it like to be a genius?"

He stared at her without speaking.

"Aw, don't tell me you're a mute?" She spoke again without waiting for an answer, "C'mon, let's get you out of there."

She grabbed his elbows and pulled him out of nook. His Walt Whitman book fell to the ground dangerously close to his foot.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that."

She smiled at him. He looked taken aback.

"What's your name? Reid, right?"

"Spencer," he said before he could stop himself.

"It talks. So Reid's the last name. Well, I'm Reagan. Lisbon. Alexa's younger sister, though she's never admit it to anyone. Wouldn't even pick me up in from of the school, made me wait in front of the library. Though, it seems she has left me here." Reagan grimaced.

He muttered an "I'm sorry".

She blinked, "Not your fault my sister's a bitch."

Spencer bit back a smile.

Reagan saw it though and grinned back, but then frowned, "Hey, I know my sister and some other kids around here pick on you, mainly because they probably don't have half of your IQ, but you know what, Illegitimi non carborundum, which is a bastardized Latin phrase meaning, don't let the bastards grind you down."

Spencer opened his mouth, ready to inform her about the correct way to say that in Latin when the library door opened for a second time that day. Instead of clunking boots hitting the floor, it was clicking heels instead.

"Reagan! Reagan! Where are you?"

Alexa Lisbon.

Spencer stiffened and slowly backed away. Reagan shot him a sympathetic glance.

"I'm coming, Alexa! Calm your tits, geez!" Reagan yelled.

"Anyway, um, sorry to bother you." she reached down and picked up his book. She handed it to him and smiled as she continued, "See you later, Spencer Reid."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I don't understand," Reagan moaned into her hand.

"Here, watch me one more time," Spencer said patiently as he explained excluded variables again and did another problem on her assignment. While Reagan's Algebra I class was easy to Spencer, Reagan struggled with it. History and Chemistry were Reagan's talents. Math was the bane of her existence.

"Okay, okay, fine," Reagan rolled her eyes, but was secretly glad she had her new friend to help her.

Reagan smiled after he explained it one last time. She decided then that she was going to find a way to pay him all back for this.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, Genius Kid!" A loud voice rang down the crowded hallway.

Spencer tried to pretend he didn't hear it and continued pulling books out of his locker.

His hand was nearly crushed when his locker was slammed shut.

"Genius Kid!"

Daniel Ramirez had one hand leaned against the locker and leaned over Spencer intimidatingly.

"You're going to do my trig homework for me."

The dark-haired senior pushed the paper toward the smaller boy. As the boy tentatively reached for the paper, another higher voice rang through the hall.

"Leave him alone!"

Reagan marched over in her usual jacket and boots.

Danny laughed, "This your girlfriend?"

Spencer blushed and stammered, but Reagan looked unfazed.

"Are you really so pathetic that you have to result to petty teasing to build up your fragile ego?"

Danny pushed off the locker.

"What'd you just say to me, freshman?"

"Trying to use your superiority as a senior on me? Could you get more ridiculous?"

He grabbed the edge of her jacket and pulled her closer to him.

"You-"

"Danny!" The click of heels followed the shout.

Alexa Lisbon grasped the boy's upper arm.

"Put her down," she ordered, flinging the chunk of her honey blonde hair that was resting on her shoulder onto her back with that rest.

He dropped her immediately.

"Why so you care?" He questioned.

Alexa sighed and removed her hand, "That's my little sister, Ramirez, and no one is going to mess around with her. Except me."

Reagan snorted and muttered something that sounded like "pitch" under her breathe. Alexa threw a glare at her and turned back to Danny.

"Now, take your cronies and leave."

Alexa brushed her hand on her black skirt and rolled her eyes.

"Reagan, can you at least try to stay out of trouble?"

Reagan crossed her arms, "Not when bullies are involved."

Alexa clicked her tongue and her red flickered over to Spencer, who was simultaneously watching them with wide eyes and trying to make himself look smaller.

Alexa sighed, shook her head, adjusted her pink top, and walked away without another word.

Reagan turned to Spencer, "You okay?"

"Er, yeah."

Reagan gave him a sad smile.

"We're gonna be late to class. Let's go."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Spencer's leg bounced up and down as he waited for his name to be called to walk across the stage. Graduating at 12 was quite nervewracking experience.

He nearly fainted with Taylor Raymond was called. He was next. His bouncing leg bounced into Tyler Reynolds's, a large jock, chair. Tyler's glare made him happy when his name was called.

There was a polite clap as he walked, along with a sea of whispers. Everyone wondering why such a young boy was getting his diploma. Suddenly, a loud whistle pierced the clapping.

"Yeah! Reid!"

Spencer turned toward the crowd. A colorful-haired girl in acid wash jeans and a army green jacket was standing up and cheering. He blushed and faced back toward Principal Thompson, but smiled at Reagan's cheers.

Thompson handed him his diploma, shook his hand, and sent him on his way, already calling out Tyler's name.

After the diplomas were handed out and the hats thrown, everyone went to find their families. Spencer had no one to find. His mom rarely ventured out of the house these days. He started walking away from the ceremony, but someone shouted his name behind him.

"Reid!"

Reagan nearly tackled him from behind.

"If you think you can just leave like that, you are quite mistaken."

Reagan looked ecstatic.

"You graduated! You are going to college soon. I'm hanging out with a college guy."

Reagan elbowed him lightly.

Spencer had a small grin on his face.

"Where is it you're going again? That one in California."

"Caltech."

"Exciting!" She exclaimed.

"Promise me you won't forget your little high school friend, okay? I promise I'll check in on your mom for you. Being her groceries, make sure she eats."

Spencer winced slightly, but nodded and smiled.

"Well, little genius, this is it, isn't it?"

Spencer frowned.

"You'll write?" She asked

Spencer nodded eagerly.

"So, um, see you later?" He said.

"Yeah."

Both turned to walk the other direction. Only one walked.

Spencer had only gotten about ten feet away when Reagan grabbed his shoulder, turned him around, and pressed her lips to his.

It only lasted for about five seconds, but Spencer was still shocked. Reagan smirked and patted him on the cheek.

"Later, Genius."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N:

Started the rewrite with a little preview into Reagan (previously named Hannah) and Spencer's relationship. A yearlong friendship ending in a cute little kiss.

Still not sure what I'm going to call it, so it will be titled Carefree Rewrite for now, until I think of something better.

Thank you for reading!

Draculoramalfoy11 (Hannah)


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"New York," Garcia said, "Four girls. Cameron O'Donnell, Samantha Green, Elizabeth Turner, and Georgia Ross," The pictures popped up on the screen as she said each name. "Each girl kidnapped, beaten, raped, killed, and left in different areas of Central Park." Garcia frown.

"All female, short, blonde, all around sixteen," Dave Rossi said.

"There's the victimology." Derek Morgan concluded.

"He's also taken a fifth girl, Taylor Matthews, but her body hasn't been found yet. NYPD is patrolling the Central Park area, hoping to catch him if they don't before he kills her."

"If he realizes they know his usual dumping area, it's not likely he'll leave one there again," Emily Prentiss threw out.

"It's likely that he's conceited enough to think he can outsmart them," JJ flipped through the report on her iPad, "He did with Georgia Ross. They were patrolling when he slipped past them and dumped her."

"The lead detective on the case on the case doubled the patrol there, but she doesn't think he'll try it again," Garcia fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist and tried not to look directly at the screen. Despite the horror that constantly surrounded her, she still wasn't very comfortable with it.

"What are these marks on their necks?" Dr. Reid asked about the red bumps on the victims necks.

"He drugged them when he kidnapped and kept them drugged throughout," Garcia answered.

"Explains why there doesn't seem to be any ligature marks or signs that they fought back. They couldn't," Morgan grimaced.

"How much time is there between victims?" Reid questioned.

"He spends a week with each victims and three days between. He's had Taylor Matthews for five days which is why she, meaning the detective, wants us there soon."

"Okay," Hotch laid down his iPad, "We leave in an hour."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The four hour ride was filled with scattered talk about theories for the unsub's motives and gathering more information about the case.

The NYPD headquarters was controlled chaos. Loud, but held together. Gang members and prostitutes took up more chairs than police did, but a few homeless and small time drug dealers polluted the room.

A woman in a skirt and blazer with papers clutched to her chest noticed the group and stopped in front of them.

"Can I help you?" She asked curtly. She had been dealing with "reports" of crime all day and her paitence had seriously been tested.

Hotch spoke for the team, "We're the Behavioral Analysis Unit from the FBI, asked here for the Central Park murders."

The rest of the team frowned. They found the name didn't describe the kills very well at all, but names for crimes rarely did.

The woman brightened a bit, "Ah, yes!"

She turned and walked up the ramp the circled the bullpen. The team followed. She opened the third door they came to and opened it.

"You have your set up here in Conference Room number three. Detective Lisbon will be here to see you in a few minutes."

Dr. Reid stiffened. Lisbon? Couldn't be... could it? He didn't have a chance asked the woman as she took off the very next moment. The only thing left was the loud sounds her black stilettos made on the linoleum floor.

Morgan noticed him stop.

"Something wrong?"

"Lisbon. I know someone by that name."

Morgan nodded and remembered Reid telling him about it, "That girl who helped tie you up in the football field."

Reid shook his head, "It's not her. It was... nevermind. It's not important."

Morgan raised his eyebrows, but they both went into the conference room without another word about it.

It was a relatively large room with a white board that took up most of the wall and a long table with multiple soft desk chairs.

The team took their seats and started discussing again. They figured the unsub had an attachment to someone who looked similar to the victims and were trying to deduce who it would be when the sound of footsteps diverted their attention to the door.

They were similar to the click of heels, but louder, harsher more of a thump than a click. Thicker heel. Boots.

The door clicked open and a woman walked in. Reid knew it was her the moment he saw her.

She looked different, of course. It had been three shy of twenty years since they had last seen each other. She was heading off to college, he had just finished his first PhD. It hadn't lasted over the long distance, him at Caltech, her at UPenn. Even when he went to MIT and knew they were only hours apart, he didn't out of fear. Fear of rejection. That she had gone on with her life.

Her hair was what struck him most. The angularity of her face, the widening of her hips, the growth of her, er, chest were all things he could have anticipated, things that happened before they parted.

Her hair though. Last time he had seen it, she had recently re-dyed it to preserve the fading rainbow of color and straight (though he knew it wasn't natural. She had straightened it every morning). Now it was back to its natural shade of blonde (not that she had ever said it, but everyone in her family had blonde hair) with dark brown streaks running through it. And curly. It curled loosely on the bottom and rested on her shoulders.

Her sense of clothing had changed drastically. Gone were the green army jacket and torn jeans. In were brown slacks (skinny like her jeans had been though) and navy blue peacoats. No more long tank tops and band shirts. Instead white camisoles and creamy sweaters. Her rings and bracelets traded in for dark gray scarfs and a necklace hidden under her sweater. She was wearing boots, but not stomping boots with chains. Brown suede ankle boots with little belts and a thick heel.

Reid was almost sure this woman couldn't possible be Reagan Lisbon, just a odd look-alike with the same last name (he saw how ridiculous that was), but after stepping into the room, the woman smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Detective Reagan Lisbon, lead detective on the case. Thank you for coming."

Hotch took over again.

"Our pleasure. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. These are SSAs' Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Spencer Reid."

Reagan's eyes moved to each person as he introduced them. Her eyebrows jumped and a small smile appeared on her face when she reached Reid. She diverted her attention to Hotch. Morgan noticed this and shot a look a Reid, who looked a bit spooked, but somewhat happy as well.

Reagan slapped her hands on the table with a quite thump and leaned forward, her hips bumping into the table.

"So, I can have an officer take you to the dump sights. They're all within 50 feet of one and other. I can take you to the morgue. The people who found the first three bodies are open for interview. Where would you like to start?"

Hotch started dealing out jobs, "Rossi and Morgan, go to the morgue. Check out the bodies. JJ, talk to the people who found the bodies. Prentiss and I will go to the dumping site. Reid, you start working on a geographical profile, try to narrow down where the unsub might live or work."

"Got a map of Central Park like you requested," Reagan tilted her head toward it.

Reid nodded in her general direction and walked toward it.

Hotch and Prentiss left together with JJ following them.

"Morgue?" Reagan asked Morgan and Rossi. She pulled keys out of her coat pocket.

"Lead the way," Rossi gestured toward the door.

Reagan opened the door for Morgan and Rossi and was about to walk out when she stopped and turned around. Reid was marking the dump sites on the map and muttering to himself.

"Hey, Spencer!" She grinned obnoxiously as he fumbled and dropped his marker, "It's nice to see you again."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: And so they meet again. We'll get more into their history in the next chapter.

I tried to do the case and profiling best as I could. If anything seems wonky, go ahead and let me know.

Thank you!

-Draculoramalfoy11 (Hannah)


End file.
